


Change of Management

by Clutsy



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Coffee Shops, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9341174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clutsy/pseuds/Clutsy
Summary: Story I wrote back in August, haven't proof-read very well, but oh well. Thinking about writing more, after all, this is meant to be a part one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for having an interest in my first fan-fic! Especially one about this lovable couple!

The creak of the door closing behind Parvis was low, low and dull.  
Tugging on his black hoodie, he pressed on; fully aware he had forgotten his earbuds.  
Outside of his townhouse, the day was just beginning. Taking a glance down at his phone, the numbers: 7:12 gazed back with their ever dull appeal.  
The winter had been especially harsh this year, and the snow had blanketed the town in a fluffy white sheet.  
Most of it remained; clogging the street with grey mush, sidewalks laced with footprints—man and animal conjoined—and the ever so subtle icicle sighting on windowsills above, threatening to tumble at the mere mention of heat. 

There were no cars on the streets, but Alex didn’t think much of that. There usually was no one up this early.  
Within minutes, Alex was down the street and was finally confronted with a grey corner store. There, the street joined a large three-lane main street. The building was practically a cage where hamsters milled about; there were large windows about a meter above the sidewalk lining the store front. The grey foreground betwixt each widow gave the appearance of snakes traversing the building—were that snakes a pale grey, the simile would be much more believable. The glass door didn’t help and Alex could only imagine how much snow the awning held above him. 

The bell signaled his entrance, only to immediately be swamped by his co-worker’s woes.  
“Simon, what are you doing!” A panicked voice had exclaimed, only to be followed by a voice of the same source:  
“Ahhh!”  
Their exclamations were simply followed by a loud clash.

Alex removed his coat and hung it on the coat hanger by the door; then, he ventured into the spacious room. Tables lined the windows with their respective double-sided booths.  
“Look at what you did!”

“You didn’t have to just scream at me!”

“I was shocked, Simon! Who tries to carry that many plates at once!”

Turning the corner, Alex saw both Simon and Lewis, clad in the sage uniform and khaki pants.  
Both flanked by broken bits of plate.  
“Alex! Don’t come in! There’s glass everywhere!” Lewis warned, putting an arm out as if to physically stop him.

Alex smiled, as these shenanigans were common. Okay, well, maybe not to this degree, but, it was still funny. To him, at least. 

“Lewis, move and grab that broom!”  
“For Christ’s sake…” 

Lewis managed to get the broom stick in hand, and quickly swept a path on the white tile.  
“That’s for you to do,” Lewis grumbled upon handing the broom off to Simon. He walked through the freshly made opening.

“We open in thirty minutes guys, calm down.” 

“Calm down? Calm down, Parv? The new manager comes in today!”

And Parvis certainly felt the pressure.  
“What are you doing then! Grab another broom, Lewis!”  
-

Scrambling for the next ten minutes, the trio managed to clean the plate debris and their playful banter was interrupted by the door closing.  
It was the back door, the one that connected to the back hallway which only filtered into the kitchen and main room.  
The three turned to the doorway, hearing footsteps approaching them.  
Alex was sure his heart had stopped, had the new manager heard their discourse? Had they been here for a while, or did they just arrive? What if they’ve been here for a while longer and had just checked out back? 

Even though most of those outcomes were near impossible, they were real fears at the time.  
And then…

“Hey guys!” Paul announced, er, Sjin. He liked being called that, for some reason…  
“Dear lord, you wanker!” Lewis exclaimed, visibly relieved.  
“We thought you were the new boss!”  
“What? Me?” Chuckling a bit, Sjin leaned against the doorframe.  
“They broke some plates—”  
“Several? Simon leveled at least twenty!”  
“I did not!”  
“Now, now,” Sjin said, “you boys better work to make up for the money you just cost us! How do you expect me to keep these lights on!”

Obviously playing, the group joined in.  
“Sorry, Mr. Manager sir.” Alex bowed a bit, “We’ll get right on it!”  
“You can count on us!”  
“Yeah!”  
“Good! I think I’ll give that Sjin guy a raise, coming in late is a virtue, you know?”  
He continued to make jests about his tardiness when the pair was interrupted by someone clearing their throat…

Through the serving hatch, the group could see a blond-haired man looking at them disapprovingly, his emerald eyes hard and unrelenting; and his outfit a sort of testament to his emotions—a black vest over a button-up red dress shirt.  
“Did your old boss let you stand to be payed?”  
Suddenly the pressure was on.  
“He payed us to be here, that’s for sure.”  
Alex added in, but once the manager’s eyes floated over to him Alex’s gaze was the first to break.

“Are all the breads made?”  
“Yeah. The cooks were here around four, they were leaving as Simon and I came in.”  
The man nodded.  
“Good. Let’s make this first day as smooth as possible.”  
The sound of the plates smashing played in Alex’s head like a tune. Yeah. Smooth.  
If only he knew.  
…

The day moved on sluggishly, serving the usual people their usual orders. Things were pleasant. The snow lit up the café more than the lights inside did and Strife wasn’t too happy about that; something about natural light preventing employees from focusing? Who knew. Strife seemed to be speaking to himself when he spoke.  
And even--

“Alex!” Almost jumping, he shot his head over in the direction of the voice.  
Across the room, the manager stood there, hands crossed. Luckily, the store was empty, otherwise, he’d be as red as a tomato.  
“Eh, sorry!”  
“Hmph…”  
Their interactions was always short, and he only came out of his ‘office’ (it really was simply a repurposed storage room) to scan them as if they were cogs and he an inspector. 

“Rough time with boss man, eh?”  
Sjin mumbled beside him, dusting his hands off on his pants.  
“You could say that…”  
“Honestly, he should just keep to himself. This were fine before, hell, we didn’t even need supervision!”  
Coming from Sjin, the man who needed it the most, that was a lot. And it was true.  
Did they truly deserve a watchdog? 

“Maybe this is his first supervisor job.” Lewis suggested through the serving hatch.  
“Or, now, or Lewis, he’s a dick.”  
Simon and Alex snorted at the same time.  
“Yeah, because that’s it.” The ginger haired man joined Sjin on their mock-fest.  
“Oh come on, guys.” Alex protested, turning to face them all.  
“It’s his first day in the end. Maybe he moved here, or maybe he’s just having a bad day. I doubt he hates us that much.”  
“You’d be surprised.” Simon muttered.  
“Parvis may be right, Simon.”  
“As if! Look, Lewis, we don’t need him! And that’s a fact! We should all write to corporate about this!”  
“And you think they’d listen?” 

Alex rolled his eyes, “Just give him at least, like, a month-”  
“A month?” Sjin gaped at that.  
“Yes. A month.” Alex turned back to the door upon hearing it open, or rather, feeling the cold breeze flood in. 

…

“Closing time!” The manager announced stiffly, again no customers in sight. Thankfully. He had a way of doing things in a weird blocky way; not fluid.  
“Goodbye.” Sjin said, sweeping the floor by one of the back booths.  
Alex looked up from the register— after counting the money—the manager just stood there...what did he want?  
“What are you doing? Time to lock up.”  
He seemed to be speaking to Alex, but it felt like he was asking everyone.  
“Er, we usually prep things for the bakers so they don’t have as much to do at four a.m.”  
“What? You mean making their job easier?”  
Alex felt a little stiff from that. What? It was common practice to do this.  
You’d think he’d know that…

“C’mon guys! Lock up!” He yelled again.  
They all tidied up a bit more before gathering at the door in some odd bottleneck way; their manager really wanted to make sure they all left at the same time. Once they were all dressed, he opened the door, walked out, and stood there. Further giving them more unneeded surveillance. 

The group flowed out quietly and dispersed without many words—obviously bottling in things. Their newest co-worker checking the time on his phone.  
“Ten minutes past closing!” He exclaimed. Now alone.

Walking back to his home, Alex flipped through the messages on their group chat.  
(D=Duncan, L=Lewis, SJ=Sjin, A=Alex, SI=Simon)

D: I would rather die than go back there  
L: Yeah, it was pretty bad  
D: Pretty bad??? It was ducking awful  
D: Fucking***  
Sj: Let’s protest  
A: The bakers will be sooooo pissed  
Si: Well its not our fault  
L: Maybe we could’ve said something. Though, I doubt he’d listen to us.  
Sj: No because he’s an ass and that’s all he is!!  
A: I will show him these :^)  
D: You so fucking would  
Sj: Brown noser anyone??  
A: Who said it would be brown????  
L: I mean, I hope it would be. Where else would it come out?  
Si: His mouth, I mean that is where most of it comes from #burned  
Sj: Edgy

Alex opened his front door, and sighed.  
He hoped the second day would be better. A lot better.


End file.
